In Another Life: Choices
by Aeon65
Summary: This takes place in New York 15 years before the show. Horatio gets some good news and finds a new lover. Slash Horatio/Stetler


Title: In Another Life: Choices

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Fandom: CSI: Miami

Pairing: Horatio Caine/Rick Stetler

Challenge: 12stories

Prompt: #2 Choices

Word Count: 2370

Summary: This takes place in New York 15 years before the series. Horatio gets some good news and finds a new lover.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note: This is part of _In Another Life_ which is available here or at my website.

ooo

September 15, 1987

Horatio Caine stood in his apartment staring at the envelope in his hand. He didn't know if he was trying to psychically determine its contents or if he was just afraid of what it held. Either way his life would be different after he opened it. He took a deep breath, ripped open the envelope and pulled out the folded piece of paper. He actually closed his eyes as he unfolded the page still not sure of what he would find.

His heart was pounding as he slowly opened his eyes. At first the words didn't register with his brain then his eyes focused on the word congratulations at the top. His face broke into a wide smile as he read the rest of the letter through quickly. He'd passed the test and been granted the promotion to detective. No more uniform, no more beat work. His first clear thought was that he would have to buy a couple of new suits. His second was to call his best friend to see if he'd also passed.

ooo

Rick Stetler stood in the lobby of his apartment building in front of his mailbox. He had the key in his hand but he was afraid to open it. He knew the test results were supposed to be in the mail today but he was afraid to look. The test had been a lot harder than he'd thought and he wasn't at all confident about the outcome. One of his neighbors came down the stairs and saw him staring at his key.

"There a problem, Rick?" he asked as he opened his box.

Rick was jarred out of his thoughts and chuckled. "No," he replied. "Just thinking."

He opened his mailbox, grabbed its contents and jogged back up the stairs to his apartment. Once inside he flipped through the pile of letters until he came to the one he was looking for. He took a deep breath and ripped it open. His heart sunk as he read. He'd missed the cutoff by two points. It meant another year in uniform before he could take the test again. But he tried to look on the bright side of things. He'd only missed it by two points and he was confident that when he took the test again next year he would pass it.

He was also confident that despite everything his best friend had passed. Horatio was obsessed that way when it came to getting what he wanted and Rick was certain that he would pass. It meant that at least they could go out and celebrate something today. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello," the voice at the other end answered.

"So, can I call you Detective Caine?" Rick asked.

He could almost hear Horatio's smirk. "You can, Rick. How 'bout you?"

Rick sighed. "Missed it by two points," he said.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. I was hoping we'd go in together," Horatio said, the disappointment clear in his voice.

"It's okay, really. It was only two points. I'll get it next time and I'll only be a year behind you. Besides, we still get to go out and celebrate tonight, Detective."

Horatio chuckled. "You're on. Wanna meet at Jake's, say around five?"

Rick smiled. "Sure, sounds like a plan."

ooo

Rick stood at his bathroom mirror fixing his hair. He didn't know why he was making such a big deal over how he looked. He was just meeting Horatio after all. But tonight was special and he couldn't help feeling like something was different even if he couldn't put his finger on just what it was. He dressed casually in jeans and a white button down shirt then, after one last look in the mirror, he headed out the door.

He always liked going out with Horatio, he thought as he walked the three blocks to Jake's bar. He liked the attention his friend gave him and the fact that he never let himself get distracted from what they were doing together. When they went out it was just them. He wasn't sure what to do with the feelings that were running through him. If he were going to meet a woman they'd make more sense but this was Horatio Caine his best friend since the academy. He shook his head and decided to simply enjoy the evening, celebrate his friend's good fortune.

He walked into Jake's and found Horatio sitting at a table in the back. He smiled and waved as he walked up to him. They shook hands and Rick said, "So, Detective Caine, what are you drinking?"

Horatio laughed and Rick thought he saw a twinkle in his eyes. "I suppose I'll get used to that. Beer, and I ordered us a couple of burgers."

Rick chuckled and as he headed off to the bar to order the drinks he had that feeling again. Horatio knew him well enough to order for him before he'd gotten there. He probably even remembered the fried onions on the burger.

ooo

They spent the evening talking, eating and drinking. They threw some darts and shot a couple of games of pool. By around midnight the bar had gotten too crowded and the two decided it was time to leave. Horatio suggested going back to his place for a while since it wasn't that late yet and he was still in the mood to celebrate. He wasn't really sure at the time he asked what his motivations really were for inviting Rick back to his place. He knew he was attracted to Rick but he had no idea if Rick had anything more than feelings of friendship toward him. They had never talked about those things and while he had occasionally seen Rick with women he knew Rick had never seen him with any. He knew his friend wasn't stupid and probably suspected about Horatio's preferences but he'd never brought it up.

They walked the block and a half to Horatio's apartment building and rode the old elevator up to the fifth floor. Horatio's flat was at the end of the hallway. They went inside and Horatio lead them to the kitchen where he said he had some more beer in the refrigerator.

They stood in Horatio's kitchen, Rick leaning back against the counter next to the refrigerator, staring into each other's eyes. The moment should have been awkward, Rick thought, but for some reason it seemed perfectly natural. Horatio took a step closer to him moving into his personal space while Rick's eyes remained fixed on Horatio's baby blues. Then Horatio leaned in and brushed his lips against his and he froze, momentarily shocked at his friend's actions. He didn't know how to react at first but Horatio's lips were soft and warm and his body was responding in a way he didn't expect. He relaxed into the kiss allowing Horatio to deepen it and moaned softly as he felt Horatio's tongue make contact with his own.

Rick's eyes drifted shut and he totally gave in to the feelings Horatio was stirring up in him. After a few moments Horatio pulled back leaving both men breathless. Rick couldn't find his voice but looking at Horatio he could tell his friend seemed a bit shocked at what he'd just done and the redhead took a step back. Suddenly Rick felt cold and alone. He could see that Horatio was about to say something, probably apologize for kissing him and he knew he had a choice to make. Before Horatio could utter a word Rick reached out, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back in. Their lips crashed together and the kiss quickly grew heated.

Before either man knew what was happening, they were all over each other, tearing and pulling at clothing as Horatio maneuvered them toward his bedroom. Rick had no idea what he was doing, only that he was starting to make sense of what he'd been feeling all night and what he wanted right now was to feel Horatio's body pressed up against his own.

By the time they reached the bed they were both stripped naked, having left a trail of clothing behind them. They fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and Horatio rolled them to the center with Rick lying beneath him. He sat back and ran his eyes up and down Rick's body. He could see the effect he was having on his friend; his lips were swollen from kissing, his eyes were half shut, he was breathing heavily, and his cock was hard and leaking. He drew his hands down Rick's body to his hips then ran the palm of one hand over his cock. Rick moaned and arched his hips into Horatio's touch. Any doubts Horatio was having about whether or not Rick wanted this were quickly fading.

Rick let Horatio take the lead because he'd never done this with a man before and he only had a vague idea of how things were supposed to work. But he did know that the feeling of Horatio's callused hand rubbing his aching cock was something he never wanted to end. That was until the redhead leaned down and ran his tongue over it. Rick gasped as Horatio closed his mouth around him and drew him in slowly. He began to feel his brain shutting down and his body taking over as he threaded his fingers into Horatio's soft hair.

But Horatio didn't linger nearly long enough for Rick's liking as he felt himself slip free of Horatio's mouth. Horatio kissed his way back up Rick's body to his mouth. He whispered against Rick's lips, "I want to fuck you. Will you let me?"

Rick's heart was pounding but he hesitated only a moment before he nodded. He watched Horatio lean over and pull a bottle and a condom out of the bedside table. Obviously he'd done this before. He didn't know what he should do next but Horatio seemed to sense this and said gently, "I have to stretch you or it will hurt."

He lifted Rick's legs and placed a pillow under his hips. Rick watched intently as Horatio spread lube on his fingers. He was a bit nervous, not really knowing what to expect. Horatio ran a finger over and around his hole and a shudder ran through his body. The redhead smirked. "Feels good, doesn't it." Rick nodded. Horatio took hold of Rick's cock to distract him from the slight burn and said, "Remember to breath," as he slowly inserted one finger. He worked the finger in and out as he gently stroked Rick's cock until he felt he was ready for a second.

Rick's breath was coming in short gasps as Horatio inserted the second finger and began stretching all the time gently stroking his cock. The duel sensations were slowly driving Rick mad then Horatio curled his fingers brushing his prostate. Rick practically raised off the bed as he cried out in pleasure and his breath came in faster gasps. Horatio squeezed the base of his cock to keep him from coming just yet.

He began rubbing Rick's belly. "Easy," he said gently. "Take it easy."

"Oh God," Rick practically sobbed. "Do that again."

Horatio chuckled. "I have a better idea," he said and slipped his fingers out.

Rick watched as Horatio rolled the condom onto himself and spread some lube. He was even more nervous now that he could see just how big Horatio's fully erect penis was and he wondered how much it would hurt. But he trusted his friend and knew that he knew what he was doing. Then he felt the tip of Horatio's cock press against his hole and he gasped. Horatio held out his hand.

"Take my hand," he said and Rick laced his fingers with Horatio's. "It's still going to hurt a little until you become used to it. Just remember to breath. If you want me to stop just say so."

But Rick was beyond the point of caring. He nodded and said, "Please."

Horatio moved slowly not wanting to cause his new lover too much discomfort. Rick's head fell back onto the pillow. He squeezed Horatio's hand and grabbed the sheet with the other as Horatio sunk deeper into his body. The sensation was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. It burned but at the same time his dick was throbbing. After a few moments he became aware that Horatio had stopped moving. Then he heard a voice say, "Look at me," and he opened his eyes. Horatio was staring down at him, his blue eyes darkened to cobalt with passion and Rick realized he was all of the way in and it wasn't nearly as bad as he'd feared.

He smiled and arched his hips up urging his lover to move. Horatio took the hint and pulled almost all of the way out before quickly pushing in again causing Rick's breath to catch. It didn't take them long to find their rhythm. Horatio kept shifting his angle just a bit with each thrust until he heard Rick cry out again and knew he'd found the right spot. He picked up his pace, hitting Rick's prostate with each stoke and when he felt himself coming close to his climax he wrapped his hand around Rick's cock and began pumping. It only took a couple of strokes before Rick's gasps turned into a loud moan of Horatio's name and he shot his release over the redhead's hand. Horatio thrust in one more time and came with Rick's name on his lips.

He collapsed forward and rested his forehead on Rick's chest while he caught his breath and brought his body back under control. After a few moments he slowly pulled out and Rick winced slightly at the loss. He rolled to the side and disposed of the condom then he rolled back and pulled Rick into a slow kiss. Neither man spoke as Horatio laid his head on Rick's shoulder and they drifted off to sleep. They both knew there would be time to talk about all of this in the morning,

Fin


End file.
